Miss Gorgeous Pageant 2014
by Marron B
Summary: She entered this tournament to prove herself worthy and find her prince-charming. Bulma definitely gets more than she asked for though, once she meets her coach. Maybe this wasn't going to be a walk in the park? CROSS FIC: DBZ-Inu-Gundam Seed-Naruto. Main Pairing: BV , but also ShinnLuna LacusKiraFlay InuKag Sesskik SasuSaku ShikaIno


**Hehee… new story I came up with! Pretty much I just picked some girls from DBZ, Naruto, InuYasha, GS and GSD that I felt like. It's a beauty pageant! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_MISS GORGEOUS PAGEANT 2014 - CANADA_**

**_CALLING ALL BEAUTIFUL GIRLS OF THE NORTHERN COUNTRY. ENTER MISS GORGEOUS 2014 THIS YEAR FOR YOUR CHANCE TO BE CLAIMED AS THE BEAUTIFULEST GIRL IN ALL OF CANADA. _**

**_PRIZES : _**

**_FIRST PLACE: $20,000 AND THE TITLE OF MISS GORGEOUS 2014. YOU ALSO GET AN ENTRY TO MISS UNIVERSE._**

**_SECOND PLACE: $10,000 AND A TRIP TO PARIS._**

**_THIRD PLACE: $5,000 _**

**_IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN SIGNING UP, MAIL YOUR APPLICATION AND PHOTO TO 10393 39 AVENUE TORONTO, ONTARIO CANADA (RANDOM ADDRESS LOL). ONLY THE BEAUTIFULEST GIRLS WILL BE CONTACTED, IF YOU DO NOT RECEIVE A REPLY BACK WITHIN 4 WEEKS, THEN UNFORTUNATELY YOU DID NOT MAKE THE CUT. ONLY 8 GIRLS WILL BE CHOSEN. GOOD LUCK, EVERYBODY! _**

* * *

Four weeks later. Eight beautiful girls from all around the country we're called forth Toronto, Ontario Canada. This was the week they would be competing for the title of Miss Gorgeous Canada. They we're the best of the best, not just ordinary girls.

"Hello girls and welcome to Miss Gorgeous twenty-fourteen!" A woman dressed in a blue suit, with her hair in a tight bun with glasses said happily. "If you are here, then you have made it into this years Miss Gorgeous twenty-fourteen pageant! You are not only beautiful on the outside, you are beautiful on the inside! If you have been selected to participate it means that you have amazed us not only with your beauty, but your generosity or your intelligence or your skill in a certain field." She paused to take a breath, "there will be many friendships but also many rivalries between you girls, I just want to take this time out to say that you should compete to the best of your abilities and compete for yourself, not to prove somebody else wrong." She paused again, "oh! I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Shizune. I am your coordinator and I will be explaining the pageant too you, I will be there with you at the beginning and at the end of every round. Any questions?"

A girl with wavy black hair with a natural look dressed in a schoolgirls outfit raised her hand to ask a question.

"Uh, yes?" Shizune asked the girl.

"I thought that only eight girls get admitted to this round, why are there nine of us here?" She asked with a confused expression on her face, the other girls stared at her in shock, every one of them was beautiful in their unique way and then there was this girl. She looked like somebody you would find in a regular high school, she didn't look like she was supposed to be here.

"Ah! Good question!" Shizune started, "This year we got a lot more applications than we normally get. It was tough narrowing it down to just you eight, so we decided that we would have nine contestants this year. I know it may seem tougher now, but this competition also gives you an opportunity to make friends." Shizune smiled, "any more questions?" Nobody raised their hands or spoke, "Okay good, so lets start by having introductions amongst you ten girls, then I will explain how everything is going too go. So, who would like to go first?" Before Shizune even had time to speak, a hand shot up to the air. "Uh okay.. You first."

This girl was beautiful and unique. She had long aqua colored hair that was straightened, it shined as she walked even though there was no sunlight in the room. Too match with her aqua colored hair, she had aqua colored eyes. Long lashes accompanied those eyes and she frequently blinked, her lips were colored a rosy pink and she wore a matching pink frilly dress with black sandals. She had a small triumphant smile on her face, the kind of smile that made the surrounding people know who was boss.

"I'm Bulma Briefs." She started, every girl in the room either emitted a shocked "oh!" or a "wow!". "Judging by your reactions I'm assuming you all know who I am." She smirked.

"Wow, Bulma! It's an honor! Of course we know who you are!" Shizune smiled proudly, "you're the daughter of the inventor of the capsules! Dr Briefs!"

"Yes. Being the daughter of such an intelligent man, I too have inherited some intelligence. I am the inventor of many inventions that most of you probably use. Besides that, I'm twenty-two, single and I make sure to keep my beauty in top shape. I don't think there's anything else you need to know about me, other than I'm going to win this competition." She smirked and took her seat, everybody clapped for her, both in amazement, jealousy and fear.

"Wow, Bulma! It really is amazing to have you here!" Shizune smiled, "next?"

Another girl who looked like she was godlike walked to the front of the room, but this girls expression didn't possess any malice or anger, she seemed like she was genuinely kind. She had wavy bubblegum pink hair that went down to her knees almost, there was a small golden clip in her hair that kept her bangs out of her face. She was wearing a simple blue dress and white flip-flops with no makeup on, she smiled as soon as she got to the front of the room.

"Well hello everybody, my name is Lacus Clyne." Her smile got bigger as she smiled, even more gasps sounded in the room than when Bulma had taken the stage.

"L-Lacus Clyne!" One of the girls screamed, "isn't it unfair for celebrities to enter this competition?!"

"No." Shizune answered.

"So you all must know that I'm a singer then?" Lacus giggled, "aside from singing, I don't have much time to take care of my physical appearance. I volunteer at an orphanage, spend time with my boyfriend and take care of animals. I entered this competition because of my father." She added sadly, "my mother was the previous Miss Gorgeous back in 2000. She passed away a few years ago and my father felt that I should enter this competition this year." She wiped away a tear, "aside from that, I'm nineteen and I sing songs!"

Everybody clapped for her in admiration as she took her seat.

"Erm.. hi... uh I'm uh.. Kagome." The girl in the schoolgirl outfit from earlier murmured, she didn't even go to the front of the room as she was too shy, she just stood in her seat. Kagome was not a shy person, not at all, just being in the presence of all these beautiful girls made her nervous. "I'm not famous or anything.. I just entered this for fun ... and I managed to get in... uh... I'm eighteen and I'm a part time priestess at my shrine at home." She blushed and took her seat, murmurs could be heard across the room, stuff along the lines of "what the hell is somebody like her doing here!"

An almost identical girl that looked like Kagome stood up next, she made her way to the front of the room gracefully. She possessed almost the exact same features as Kagome except she was paler, her hair was longer and silkier and her expression was sad.

"I'm Kikyo." She whispered, she was dressed in a priestesses outfit, loose white and red clothes. "I've entered this pageant so that I can get money for my village." She said very softly, "we are so poor, we have no money for food. My father was going to sell my younger sister away, but I heard about this pageant and decided to give it a shot." She paused to take a breath, "I don't possess the royalties some of you have and nor do I want them. I believe in the simplicity of life. I feel that is all I have to say to any of you."

_At least I'm not the poorest girl here! _Kagome thought happily, although it was strange that Kikyo resembled her so much.

"Wow! You guys are all so different and unique, I love it! Let's keep them going!" Shizune shouted happily.

A blonde girl took the stage next, she had piercing blue eyes that hurt you when you stared at them. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail, she was dressed in a two piece purple top and skirt with fishnet stockings and a long pair of black leather boots. You could just tell by looking at her that she was stylish.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." She announced, "I'm from the east. I'm a part time model and I work in a flower shop. Obviously it was my excessive beauty that got me into this pageant, and I am far too beautiful. What else? I'm twenty with a passion for designing clothes, so if I win I'm going to use the money to go to college and get a degree in fashion." She raised her eyebrow witchingly and sat down. Only a few people clapped for her, her rude attitude giving a bad first impression with the most of them.

"Sakura Haruno." The next girl shouted very loudly. She had short spiky pink hair that looked like it would hurt too touch. She had eyes like Ino's, that looked like they could pierce you if you stared at them for too long except that they were mint green. "I'm from this Ino Pig's village as well! She thinks shes so hot, getting admitted to this pageant, but I made it as well! I'm way smarter and cuter than she could ever be-"

"Shut your trap, billboard-brow!" Ino shouted from her seat, the girls exchanged a train of insults before Shizune interrupted them and told them to be quiet.

"Girls!" She shouted, "next!"

"I'm Flay Allster." The next girl started, she seemed almost ruder than Ino. She had vibrant red hair and angry gray eyes, she was wearing a short green skirt with a long pink shirt. "You should all know my father, he's the chairperson of the Atlantic. George Allster." She rolled her eyes, "I'm only entering this because I know I can win." She said briefly before taking her seat.

"Mia Campbell!" Another girl, almost identical to Lacus except for the fact that her outfit was much skimpier and that her hair had a golden star in it. "I'm going to win this so that everybody knows that I'm much prettier than Lacus!"

"Okay.. these introductions are just getting weirder and weirder aren't they." Shizune snorted, "okay, who's left?"

"Me." A girl with short wavy magenta hair said from a corner, she was wearing a small pink miniskirt that bounced when she walked. That's all anybody was staring at anyways.

"I'm Lunamaria Hawke!" She said with a big smile, "I work out and I'm in kickboxing!" She flexed her arms a little bit, "I don't think there's much more to say to any of you because I don't think you care."

"Okay.. well that's the introductions! So we have... Bulma, Lacus, Flay, Kikyo, Kagome, Mia, Lunamaria, Sakura and Ino! Welcome girls!" Shizune paused to take a sip of her water, "here's how things are going to work. Tonight you will all formally introduce yourselves to the audience and the world. You will introduce yourself followed by your age, reason for participation and something you are passionate about. Starting tomorrow, you will start getting ready for the competition part of this tournament." She paused again, "here, I will hand out a schedule."

**_MISS GORGEOUS 2014_**

**_SCHEDULE OF EVENTS_**

**_NIGHT 1: THE CONTESTANTS MAKE THEMSELVES LOOK FABULOUS AND INTRODUCE THEMSELVES TO THE AUDIENCE AND THE JUDGES._**

**_DAY 2: THE GIRLS WILL MEET THE BOYS WHO WILL BE THEIR COACHES THROUGHOUT THIS TOURNAMENT._**

**_DAY 3: THE GIRLS WILL RECEIVE A LIST OF THE COMPETITIONS THAT ARE GOING TO TAKE PLACE IN THIS TOURNAMENT._**

**_DAY 4: ROUND ONE OF ELIMINATION_**

**_DAY 5: FORMAL DINNER._**

**_DAY 6: ROUND TWO OF ELIMINATION_**

**_DAY 7: ROUND THREE OF ELIMINATION_**

**_DAY 8: FREE DAY-REST_**

**_DAY 9: ONLY THE TOP THREE WILL REMAIN. THE GIRLS WILL EACH TAKE TO THE STAGE AND EXPLAIN WHY THEY SHOULD WIN._**

**_DAY 10: AUDIENCE VOTES FOR WHO THEY WANT TOO WIN THE PAGEANT._**

**_DAY 11: WINNERS ARE ANNOUNCED._**

**"**That is the schedule of events. You will receive the list of what the contests will possess tomorrow. In every round, two girls are going to be eliminated, so be careful. But for now, you are allowed to go to your respective hotel rooms and get ready for your introductions for tonight. Here's a word of advice..." Shizune grinned, "don't be too formal, but be formal enough."

* * *

**So I know that was a bit boring, but it was an introduction. Review and tell me how it was? Also when it is narrowed down to the final 3, I'm going to use your reviews as votes :) BTW there will be romance! **

**- Marron B**


End file.
